Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1610)
During the events of Ultimatum, Grimm stopped a whale from crashing into a building caused by the Ultimatum Wave. After regaining consciousness, he saw to caring for a comatose Susan Storm and requesting Dr. Molekevic's assistance. After Susan recovered, she and Grimm, and along with Molekevic and Mary Storm, attempted to find Johnny and Reed. Both Ben and Susan were able to traced Johnny at the ruins of Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum being held prisoner by the demon Dormammu. The three successfully defeated Dormammu, who he was turned into a powerless human being. After Reed returned to the Baxter Building following Magneto's defeat, he confided with Ben concerning over Doctor Doom, as he was directly responsible for causing the Ultimatum event. Following a thorough analysis, Reed concluded that Doom must be killed from ever making any similar incidents as Ultimatum, in which Grimm complied and personally killed Doom in his own frozen kingdom.''Ultimatum'' #5 Following Dr. Franklin Storm's funeral, the Fantastic Four disbanded from emotional causes, with Ben deciding to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. as a pilot as previously recommended by General Thunderbolt Ross.''Ultimatum: Fantastic Four Requiem'' Ultimate Enemy Ben, now a member of the USAF, returned to New York to visit Sue. He professed his love for her, to which he received silence in return. Hurt that she didn't return the sentiment he left, as a piece of his rocky skin fell off of his arm. Moments later, while Sue was examining the piece of Ben's skin, a gelatinous creature attacked her. Ben tried to save her only to be swatted many blocks away, through multiple buildings.''Ultimate Comics Enemy'' #1 Ben and Sue managed to fight off the creature long enough for it to successfully complete the destruction of the Baxter Building and self-destruct. Sue, however, managed to trap a single tendril of the creature in a psi-bubble for analysis. The Human Torch then joins them and the three of them visit the late Reed Richards' home, only to learn of his and his family's death. At this point Peter Parker pieces together that the attacks must be aimed at them personally. He calls his Aunt May to warn her of the danger.''Ultimate Comics Enemy'' #2 When Ben and the rest arrive at the Parker home, Bobby already had the threat neutralized. The creature managed to break free and hit Ben with an energy blast. When Ben recovered he found that more rocks have fallen from his body and he started to glow with white light.''Ultimate Comics Enemy'' #3 When Ben and Sue are alone she confesses she loves him back. Ben starts to glow more and then explodes. In the wake of the explosion, we see a glowing purple Ben Grimm in human form. Together they, and The gathered heroes located Reed in the Negative Zone and confronted him with an all-out assault. They bested him and his alien creatures with little effort, Johnny even deforming Reed's face with the hottest flame attack he had ever produced for revenge for hurting his sister. Nova and Spider-Man managed to steal the technology that Reed was using to create his new facility and jump between Universe', causing the entire facility to collapse. Reed was flung from the facility, causing him to drift aimlessly in the Negative Zone. Sue approached Ben and professed her love for him, as he did for her before the attacks started. She proposed to him, stating that every good moment she ever had was because he was near her, she propose she want's to marry with him and start a new chapter of her life with him and he accepted. | Powers = To all accounts, the Ultimate version of the Thing possesses the same power set as his Earth-616 counterpart. The following abilities reflect those of the Earth-616 Thing. ;Rocky Hide: The Thing possesses vast superhuman strength perhaps even greater than the thing of Earth -616, endurance, and durability. The N-Zone effect caused his musculature, bone structure, internal organ composition, soft tissue structure, and skin to greatly increase in toughness and density. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Thing can exert himself at high levels for about an hour before the build-up of fatigue poisons in his blood impairs his strength. *'Enhanced Reflexes': His reflexes have remained at their above average human levels despite his greater mass. *'Enhanced Endurance': The Thing's lungs are of greater volume and efficiency than a normal man's, enabling him to hold his breath underwater for up to nine minutes *'Sensory Adaptation': The Thing's five senses can withstand greater amounts of sensory stimuli than he could when he was a normal human being, with no reduced sensitivity. *'Temperature Tolerance': The Thing's body is able to withstand extremes of temperature from -75° to 800° Fahrenheit for up to an hour before exposure or heat prostration occurs. *'Superhuman Durability': He can withstand the explosive effects of armor-piercing bazooka shells (15 pounds of high explosives) against his skin with no injury. He is still susceptible to colds, disease, and emotional stress. Superhuman Strength: The Thing can lift at least 100 tons, the upper limit is unknown. Reed measured Ben's strength at seven tons per square inch . :Unlike in the case of the Hulk, the Thing has suffered no loss of intelligence or change in personality in his transformation into his monstrous form. | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100. The Thing possesses vast superhuman strength, at least enought to lift 100 tons ; the upper limits however are as yet unknown. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Fantasticar | Weapons = | Notes = * This version of the Thing is exclusive to the continuity of the Ultimate Universe, and should not be confused with the mainstream Thing of Earth-616 continuity. *This version of the Thing has been shown to be able to defeat the Hulk of the zombie universe, although the Hulk was necrotized at the time. * References to the Fantastic Four have been made in Ultimate Marvel Team-Up, but that series is considered non-canon in regards to the continuity of the Ultimate Universe. | Trivia = * The Ultimate version of the Thing is taller and heavier than his Earth-616 counterpart. * Actor Michael Chiklis played the role of the Thing in the 2005 Fantastic Four feature film. | Links = * Ultimate Fantastic Four * Thing appearances list * Thing picture gallery * Thing quotes page * Ultimate Fantastic Four * Human Torch (Ultimate) * Invisible Woman (Ultimate) * Mister Fantastic (Ultimate) * Doctor Doom (Ultimate) * Mole Man (Ultimate) * Franklin Storm (Ultimate) * Baxter Building (Ultimate) * Ultimate Thing section under Ultimate Fantastic Four at Wikipedia * Ultimate Thing entry at the Marvel Universe *Ultimate Fantastic Four #1 (early life) *Ultimate Fantastic Four #2 (origin) *Ultimate Fantastic Four #3 (origin) *Ultimate Thing at Marvel Universe (physical attributes) * Official Handbook of the Ultimate Marvel Universe: Ultimate Spider-Man/Ultimate Fantastic Four, 2005 }} Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1610) Category:Humans Category:Grimm Family